Village Hidden in Time
by Elemental Homunculi
Summary: Hey, have you heard? There's a village that is said to never be in the same location twice. Apparently it's true too, you see those girls over there, they're from that village, the proof is the dragon marks on their bodies, everyone in the village has one


Village Hidden in Time  
Chapter One

"Pakkun," Naruto greeted the small talking pug once Kakashi finished summoning him.

"Yo," the dog waved. "Hold that thought, kid," he told Naruto before the kid started talking again. "I have a message for Kakashi."

"Message?" Naruto blinked.

"Oh, goody," Kakashi sighed as Pakkun jumped onto his shoulder.

Suddenly, Pakkun stuck out his tongue and planted a huge, slobbery kiss on Kakashi's cheek, soaking his mask.

"Eh!" Naruto's eyes practically popped out of his head. "What the HELL WAS **THAT!"**

"Kiakukashu-san says, and I quote:" Pakkun took a deep breath, made his voice high and girlish as he waved his paw flirtatiously. "_Hi._"

Kakashi sighed once again as he striped the wet mask from his face only to reveal a dry mask underneath it.

"Kiakukashu-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Ebony-chan called me out a few days ago for a mission," Pakkun nodded his head as he jumped down. "They were headed back to their village when I left them" he stated as he looked around, "and I think they were headed this way."

"Really?" Sasuke and Naruto asked in shock.

"Wow, it's been years since we've seen them. Are they still a team?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, Yamitokuna-chan, Ebony-chan, Zephyrine-chan, and Kiakukashu-san would never split up," Pakkun nodded.

"What about Tishnin-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, apparently the previous Taimukage stepped down, and since he had been a member of the Mizu Clan, the title of Taimukage has been passed on to the Head of the Xin Clan, Tishnin-san."

"Wow, wait until Iruka-sensei hears about this," Naruto smiled.

"All right, I'm sorry to say that this is not supposed to be a friendly visit," Kakashi commented. "We need you to help sniff out a rat."

"A rat?"

"Well, it's more like a mole," Naruto pointed out.

"A mole?" Pakkun looked at the ninjas in disbelief.

"Yeah, Hokage-sama sent us on a wild goose chase after this mole that's been tearing up the ground in the village, causing the foundation for buildings to become unstable," Sakura explained.

"Wouldn't a Hyuuga be better for this type of mission?" Pakkun suggested.

"Duh," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"But Neji's team is out on a mission, and Hinata-chan is at home with the flu at the moment," Sasuke explained.

"And this mission can't wait," Pakkun sighed, "I'll catch your mole."

"Kakashi-san!" a giggling voice shouts from the sky.

"Kitta-sensei! Don't…too late," three voices echoed.

"Kakashi-Sensei, watch out! A whale's falling from the sky! You'll be squished forever if you don't move!"

"Stop joking around, Yami-chan, take this big chicken down and catch her!"

"Why? She jumped of her own free will," the voice belonging to Yamitokuna responded.

"Yami-chan! Hurry! Before someone gets hurt down there!"

"All right, all right," Yamitokuna gave in. "Go get her, Mabashi-kun."

Kakashi and his team members looked up to see a woman with shoulder length, ragged cut light brown hair with blonde streaks falling towards them with a smile on her face. Her blue vest kept her white hooded sweater from flapping everywhere and revealing everything as her body fell. She also wore long blue pants and the traditional ninja shoes. Her blue eyes focused in on Kakashi with determination and glee.

From the ground Kakashi saw the Japanese character "ma"(ま) meaning space/room/time/pause written on the gloves she wore over her hands.

_Here we go,_ he thought as he tucked his book away in his back pocket.

Behind the woman with blue eyes, a gigantic bald eagle with three teenaged girls on its back, dove nose first to catch the jounin.

"Ebony-chan!" Sasuke greeted upon seeing the girl wearing a blood red kimono with silver sakura flowers that decorated the edges.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun!" the girl greeted with a wave as her hazel eyes closed.


End file.
